


Please

by andromedasgalaxy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedasgalaxy/pseuds/andromedasgalaxy
Summary: Missions with Bucky were always fun, especially when you can escape to a deserted room for a little private time.Inspired by the prompt 'I might already be in my knees but I’m still gonna make you say please'Cross posted on tumblr under thegildedquill.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Please

With his heated breath dancing across your lips, you couldn’t help but buckle forwards in anticipation, desperate to feel him where you needed him most. But instead of the feel of those glorious lips against your clit, you found him shifting backwards, peering up to you with mischief in his gaze as he held you just out of reach of that soft breeze.  


“I might already be on my knees,” his voice was low and dangerous, so close to the sound you would hear over the comm-link when he was in the middle of a mission, and it did nothing to help your resolve, “but I’m still gonna make you say please.”  


The sound you made at his words was anything but cultured, something between a whine and a groan, but it only made his smirk grow as he watched you fall further under his spell. You wanted desperately to reach forwards, to dig your fingers into his hair, pull him forwards and finally gain some relief to the ache that had begun to grow. But you had agreed early on, he was in charge tonight and you would do as he said. Oh, how much easier that had been to agree to before you realised just how much of a tease he was determined to be.

The cold air bit at your naked skin, catching your exposed body and drawing out every sensation as your skin broke out into small goosebumps at the temperature. If anyone were to walk in on you like this, with only your heels left on, you were sure to be fired. But Bucky, oh, he was still pristine. His suit fit him perfectly, and had, despite you wants, remained on throughout his endeavours. You were at his mercy, and by the way his gaze constantly fell from your own to drink up the sight before him, he was certainly enjoying himself.

His thumbs traced over the skin of your thigh, pulling you back to the moment in light movements that contrasted so starkly to the tight hold he had there. With a shuddering breath, determined to calm yourself, you met his gaze once more, delighting in the sparkle in his eyes. It was too rare a sight, seeing him enjoying himself so utterly and without reserve.

“Please,” you purred, drawing the word out delightfully, knowing the effect it would have on the man who was supposedly in control of the situation.

And it was worth it as that low grumble, nearly a groan, rumbled through his chest. Torn between teasing you further and desperately moving forwards, diving towards your pussy, his hold on you tightened ever so slightly; you were bound to have bruises come the morning.

But he still had control over himself, at least, enough to stop himself.

He moved slowly, inching forwards at a glacial pace that felt far too slow for such a desperate moment of passion. But the warm rush of air as he exhaled gently against you had you certain the wait would be worth it.

It wasn’t his lips that reached you first, nor that glorious wet tongue you craved so eagerly, but the tip of his nose, finding your clit instantly; but then he certainly had enough experience with your body to forgo any awkward movements.

He had spent so long teasing you throughout the night, the subtle glances that moved into gentle touches. The whispered promises of what was to come when no one else could hear. The way his hand had traversed up your thigh as you sat together at the elegant table, finding it’s way amongst the mass of silk that was your evening gown, using the high slit to tease at your skin until he could finally move closer without it confining his movements. Running his thumb ever so carefully against your underwear, not enough to give any real relief, but enough to have you desperate and longing for the formal event to come to a close.

The pressure was light, not giving nearly enough friction where you needed it most, but you knew not to complain, especially when he was like this. No, if you wanted him to give you what you craved you would have to behave, lest you want more teasing, and you simply didn’t have enough time for that.

Tilting his head, he moved further forwards, one of his hands moving from its position on your thigh to trace lightly against you, barely touching you as it ran from your clit to your opening, knowing how needy the touch would make you. It was too soft, too subtle. The teasing had been barely endurable during the dinner, but now that you were finally alone, after hours of temptation you couldn’t help the wanton whine that escaped you.

“ _Please,”_ you repeated, the word uttered like a prayer, quiet and yearning, fingers clenching at your side as you forced them to stay where they were, ignoring the temptation of that dark hair before you simply _begging_ to be pulled.

The word seemed to please him, you could tell by the way he shifted once more, lips finally finding your clit in a soft kiss. You could feel the way they curled up in pleasure, smiling against you as his hand on your thigh moved around to the back, pulling you forwards. Stumbling ever so slightly in the heels he demanded you keep on, your hand came to his head for purchase, to steady yourself rather than demand. You were about to pull it back, worried he would consider it against the rules, but before you could move but an inch he moaned against you, letting the sound reverberate throughout your cunt.

Your head fell back at the feeling, his hand moving to meet yours, only fastening it to his hair before returning to its position between your legs. The games seemed to come to an end as his finger slipped once more between your lips, running against you with more pressure now before finding your opening. With a quick glance up at your already bliss-filled features, he inched a single finger inside of you, his tongue darting out to run over your clit in distraction as he did so.

Your mouth fell open into a perfect circle, a soft “oh” falling from your lips at the dual sensation. He moved slowly against you, his tongue lapping at you as he curved his finger inwards. It felt so good, a mixture of relief at _finally_ having him inside you and the building ache within you, pressure and pleasure together as one.

But it wasn’t enough. Not nearly enough.

With your fingers still combed through his hair you couldn’t help but pull slightly, hoping he would get the message and not punish your misbehaviour. His lips curled into a smirk against you once more as he added a second finger, giving up on any pretence of teasing. He moved faster now, wanting nothing more than to see you come undone before him, delighting in the control he had over the situation.

The shadows that danced upon your skin were tantalising, a clear display of the hidden nature of your little rendezvous. Light would shift across you, showing and hiding as it pleased, keeping you a mystery despite the way you were stood before him. Your dress was somewhere behind him, having been lost in the few steps you had taken into the room, discarded in favour of more pleasurable adornments; namely his hands on your skin.

He pushed harder now, fingers picking up the pace as he ran patterns of nonsense against your clit, flicking it with his tongue as you struggled to stand before him. Your composure was slipping, desire fuelling you forwards, and it was utterly enticing. You could feel it building within you, bubbling away just below the surface. You were close.

He shifted slightly against you, rubbing the stubble of his chin against the sensitive skin between your legs. The feeling was harsh, almost scratching against the delicate skin, but it only added to the sensation. His tongue soft and wet against you, fingers pumping in and out of you with increasing pace and the rough feel of those coarse hairs sending tingles across your skin.

You wouldn’t last much longer, not with the ruthless pace he had set against you, moving unforgivingly in and out of you as you clenched your fingers through his hair. A light tug once more, uncontrollable in your need, had him groaning against you, giving away the pleasure he was trying so hard to conceal. His fingers jolted forwards within you, losing their rhythm at the feel of his hair being pulled. He was losing himself to the sensations he was giving just as much as you were losing yourself to them.

His lips raised off just enough to utter words against you, warm and airy, knowing the feeling would only increase your sensitivity to his touch. “Come on, baby,” he egged you on, fingers curling inside of you, finding that spot he knew so well, the spot that had you jolting forwards against him. Your movements were uncontrollable, desperately seeking relief as you chased your orgasm that was teetering so close you could almost taste it.

“Come for me, come on my lips, on my tongue,” the words were muffled now, his mouth taking its place once more against your clit. With a careful flick of his tongue he had you falling into bliss. His fingers pounded against you, finding that spot again and again as waves of pleasure overtook you. You could feel yourself clenching around his fingers, thankful for the pressure they gave, for the feeling of them still filling you up as you found what you had been seeking.

If it weren’t for his hand still holding tight against your thigh you were certain you would have collapsed, breathing heavy as you struggled to regain any form of composure. But he didn’t leave his position, simply shifting slightly, his lips pressing gentle kisses against the inside of your thigh. The touch was surprisingly innocent given the way those lips had been moving against you mere moments earlier.

As you finally seemed to regain your breath, albeit in small soft gasps, your grip relaxed against his hair, noticeably disheveled now and nowhere how it had looked upon entering the deserted room; a clear giveaway of your indecent activities.

Finally able to lift your head, you looked down at him with a mixture of bliss and exhaustion filling your features. Your chest still heaved as you ran your fingers through his hair gently, a stark contrast to the way you had pulled at it not much earlier.

Pulling away from his spot between your thighs, Bucky met your gaze with a look of utter satisfaction in his eyes, something you were certain was mirrored in your own.

With your finger tracing its way to his chin, you guided him to his feet until he was hovering over you. His lips still glistened wet, your juices still clinging to them and catching in the slight light. You could do nothing but stare as he brought his fingers up to meet his lips, sucking the excess from them before running his tongue over his lips with a smirk.

If you had felt weak at the knees beforehand, it was nothing to how you felt as you watched him lick his lips clean.

He was so close, you could almost feel his breath against your lips, heated and rushed like your own. But before you could move to met them with a kiss, he was pulling back, a single step backwards with a mischievous grin in place.

“We should get back to the party,” he spoke in a low tone, knowing all too well you wanted anything but to leave the room you had found.

With a pout you took a step forwards, only for him to step back in return.

You stopped the chase before it could begin, tilting your head and giving him a pointed look. “What about-” you didn’t need to finish the sentence, your gaze completing it for you as you stared unabashedly at the painful looking tent of his trousers.

“Later,” was all the response the man would give you as he offered a cocky grin. Reaching out behind him he found the dress you had discarded so easily earlier on. Throwing the silky fabric towards you with a cheeky grin as he edged ever closer to the door. “We still have a job to do, after all.”


End file.
